


In Memoriam

by cryingtoast



Series: It's not love if they don't fight zombies for you [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: And I'm not sorry, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Minayeon, People Will Die, Roadtrip, Violence, WhyAreWeStillHere?JustToSuffer? vibes, Zombie Apocalypse, dahmo, great deal, michaeng, minachaeng, nachaeng, slowburn ?, visit korea w zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: When your only hope in the midst of a zombie apocalypse are the colorful marks on your shoulder that haven't faded yet, you do your best to stay alive, even if it means making sacrifices.Chaeyoung won't let a few rotten bodies take her down, not without meeting her soulmates first.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: It's not love if they don't fight zombies for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> back w some zombie au stuff because damn i loved writing that for mihyun  
it's 3am as i finish writing this. been wanting to do it for a few weeks now, but got too busy. cant wait to get only 50 hits on 10k words, wouh. it was fun. 
> 
> PLEASE listen to these. i couldn't stop playing theme while writing the whole one shot. the movie was amazing, i loved it sooo much. god. the main theme is really heart breaking, for some reason. i love it 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Exc1zWSF_rQ (main theme)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hwU2XOIKdg (you're the one, scarr, song from the movie)

It was hot, today.  
Again. 

Chaeyoung had thought she would get used to it, but waking up every morning to a heat heavier than the day before was something her body had trouble handling. She had never lived through such a hot month of August before, and it had to hit at the worst time possible. 

The heat, on its own, was something she could bare after a few days of living through it - as well as the loud insects sounds that seemed to follow her everywhere, and the constant state of feeling sticky, sweat being something she had given up on trying to reduce. She would shower whenever she could, but it would always stick a bit. 

The problem wasn’t there. The problem was the horrid smell of the bodies that were almost burning, roasted by the sun and decomposing by the sidewalk wherever she would go. In town, in the countryside, in abandoned buildings, everywhere, the heat making it way, way worse. 

She had found shelter in the countryside for a while, now. It felt safer, somehow, and it sometimes seemed like nothing that had happened the past few months had struck her country. Flowers were still blooming at her feet, running into wild animals was a daily occurence, and the cicadas would never shut up. It felt as if time was standing still in a world she knew was getting devastated by a new kind of disease, something they all learned that scientists had been aware of it happening way before it got out of hand. 

It started small, with diseases that seemed non harmful but fairly new. But it spread too fast, and no one had been really ready for it. With more than 100 000 planes flying per day, a number Chaeyoung had remembered being told on the news the day the emergency state had been announced, it was very easy today to spread something that wasn’t meant to be spread. 

Prior to it, they had all read about the deads coming back to life in other countries, on various websites, newspapers, on the TV, and not many believed it until it happened to someone close to them, before affecting everyone. Chaeyoung would never forget the girl in the nursery room who suddenly died for a moment, before rising up in a flash, terrifying the whole school and affecting kids that had done nothing wrong. If none of that had happened, she would have celebrated her graduation by now, but it never happened. Probably never would. 

Chaeyoung knew there was no one to blame here, except the stupidity of mankind, maybe. 

If she was still alive today, it was thanks to the colorful shapes on her shoulder. Two birthmark-like spots that had been getting wider as she grew up, signs that her soulmates where still around, somewhere. She was like everyone, after all - the marks you had on your body were shared with another person on Earth, or two, in her case. As long as your marks were inked on your skin, it meant your beloved other half was still alive. 

And with the zombie apocalypse, most people saw their own disappear. One by one, Chaeyoung had witnessed close friends, family, strangers on the street scream as they felt the mark leave their skin. She had witnessed loved ones turn into zombies themselves, had witnessed people begging for someone, anyone to kill them.  
She had obliged a few times, too, not without guilt hovering over her shoulders for weeks the first time she ended someone else’s life. 

But she hadn’t witnessed the disappearance of her own marks yet. She would check them first thing in the morning, and had been left reassured for the past months, but the thought of them suddenly fading away one day was always on the back of her mind. It was both her biggest fear, and her sole reason to keep fighting to survive. If she was going to die under the rotting hands of a walking corpse, then fine, but not before meeting the ones she was destined to spend her life with. No. she refused to give up. Especially if it seemed that they were fine, too. 

Chaeyoung had been walking for a few hours when she decided to stop, the sun starting to set up high - she knew she had to find shelter before the light would get harmful. She opted for the little, old bus stop a few meters away, and sat down on the bench with a sigh.  
The huge trees surrounding it were casting enough shadow for the small area to feel refreshing enough, and she leaned against the wooden wall, water bottle pressed against her neck. She stayed still, eyes wandering on the road, looking at the heat waves that were coming out of the concrete. She realized she hadn’t seen a car for a while, and closed her eyes.

How long had it been since she had actually walked into someone else ? how long since she had last settled somewhere she knew she would be safe, without the worry of feeling her neck getting crushed by humanly impossible teeth ? how long since she had stopped thinking that her soulmates could be in a whole other country, somewhere she might never go to in the near future ? 

She felt a breeze, and let the bottle down, taking a deep breath as it rolled down her arms, settling on her lap. The rotten smell wasn’t reaching her, for once, and she smiled as she recognized a faint smell of lavender.  
And finally, she let her whole body relax, aware that no danger were near at the moment. 

“Hey, friend !” the moment didn’t last long, and Chaeyoung jolted up, startled by the voice, dropping her belongings as she awkwardly shuffled with what she had between her arms. “Oh, my bad, I didn’t mean to scare you, but you weren’t reacting, I was afraid you were dead.”

Surely enough, there was a car in front of her, and a girl leaning out of the window. 

“My name is Dahyun,” the girl added with a warm smile, looking at Chaeyoung, who was still a bit confused, putting her stuff back into her bag. “We’re heading to the next town, want to hop in ? I don't like the thought of you being all alone here, really. Even if you seem prepared to face anything,” Dahyun said in amazement, looking at the axe strapped on the short girl’s bag, the heavy looking belt around her waist and the knife settled on her thigh. 

It wasn't like Chaeyoung to make a decision without thinking about the consequences first, but Dahyun seemed honest and welcoming, and she was tired of walking. So she got in, sitting at the back next to the gathered supplies of the car owners. Dahyun turned around in her seat, still widely smiling, and asked for her name. 

“I’m Chaeyoung. Thank you very much for taking me with you.”

“No problem ! makes us happy to help. You’re the first person we met in the area yet.” 

“Hey, Chaeyoung. I’m Momo,” the driver turned around too, giving her a small wave. “We have about 2 hours of driving to do before reaching town. if you’re hungry, there’s food on the red bag there. It’s okay if you want to sleep a bit, too.” the girl told her before starting the car again, leaving the bus stop. 

“Say, for how long have you been wandering alone like that ?” Dahyun asked before grabbing a cereal bar, offering one to Chaeyoung. 

“I don’t know, I haven't been counting weeks at all. It’s just been a while,” she answered as she unwrapped the snack. “It’s not like I have someone to hang out with anyway.” 

Dahyun didn’t add anything, watching Chaeyoung as she munched on the cereal bar, before opening her own. Her eyes travelled from the girl’s face to her shoulders, and she smiled at the sight of the soulmate marks still visible. 

“But you’ve got us, now, and your soulmates soon, too, hopefully,” Chaeyoung gave a puzzled look to Dahyun, the snack wrap folded in her palm. “What ? thought we would just drop you in town and say goodbye ? we aren’t leaving you alone again, promise.” 

Dahyun chuckled, and Chaeyoung knew she had made the right decision by trusting the duo. Avoiding others had been a rule of hers, both to avoid contamination and the hurt of loss again, but she could make a few exceptions.

Momo eventually decided to turn music on, and Chaeyoung let herself rest again, looking at the trees that we’re moving with speed across the window. She watched the forest suddenly open on a large area, and smiled at the sight of yellow flowers illuminating the field, all turned towards the sun. She drifted off to sleep slowly, the calming movements of the car, the music and Dahyun speaking to Momo softly making her feel more comfortable than she ever had these past weeks. 

Dahyun woke up her with a soft nudge when they reached their destination, and she got out of the car a bit wobbly, her legs not really cooperating. She held onto the open car door to look around - they had stopped at the bottom of a huge building, one that hid the sun all around them. Most of its windows were broken, and the entrance door wasn’t even there anymore. She realized the rotten smell wasn’t that strong here, and she looked around to see tall piles covered by blank sheets, confirming that this town was one of the few that had the chance to get cleaned up in the earliest stages of the catastrophe. 

“Welcome to Wonju, Chaeyoung. We’re going to stay on the roof of the building,” Momo approached her before locking the car. “It’s safer up there. Dahyun has already started going up. Mind helping me with the bags ?” 

“Sure.” 

She followed Momo in the building, bags under her arms and on her back. They took the stairs, the elevator being unusable and way too unsafe for them. While going up, Chaeyoung could not help but stare at Momo’s exposed neck, at her white soulmate mark - she knew it meant the girl had found her other part, and curiously asked who it was, and where they were, since it showed that they were still alive. 

“It’s Dahyun,” Momo stopped for an instant to look back at Chaeyoung with a smile. 

“Really ?” 

“Yes. We met last year right after I moved to Seoul,” they crossed the 11th floor to get to another staircase, both of them falling silent at the sight of a few bodies, scattered paper work, children's drawings pinned to working desks. Still full coffee cups. The sun pouring from the smashed windows giving the place a strange aura of time standing still and silence reclaiming what it used to own. 

“Coming to Korea had always been a dream of mine. I got a job offer as a dance teacher, immediately took it.” Momo continued as they reached the staircase. 

“That’s nice. What about Dahyun ? what was she up to for the two of you to meet ?”

“my korean wasn’t the best back then, and I decided to take a few lessons to get better. She was looking for a japanese teacher on her part, and we just had a deal like that.” 

“Did you -” Chaeyoung hesitated before asking one more question, pondering her words. 

“Did I get to see my family again before this whole disaster ? No.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not something you have to apologize for, Chaeyoung, please. I’m sure you’ve lost a lot, too,” Momo stopped in front of a door, unblocking it with a kick, revealing more stairs but more sunlight, indicating that they were getting closer to the roof. “We all have. I got to call them though, and we didn’t part without a last goodbye and some shared love,” Momo gave a little smile to Chaeyoung, repositioning the bag straps on her shoulders. “I don’t know if they’re still alive today, but I try to stay hopeful. This can’t go on forever - I have Dahyun, and it’s enough for now. And you, today.” 

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung whispered as a strange feeling of belonging started to overcome her mind. “I hope you’ll be able to travel to Japan soon.” 

“We need to find your soulmates first !” the japanese girl laughed, opening a door that finally revealed the roof. 

“You guys took your time”, Dahyun joked as she welcomed them, grabbing a few bags to help.

Chaeyoung breathed in, warm air instantly wrapping around her body. She followed the couple to a little tent in the middle of the rooftop, dropping her belongings there before heading for the side of the building. She looked over the city, and the horizon, which seemed to go on forever, hand above her eyes. The silence was almost heavy, no sounds disturbing the stillness of the empty city except for the wind brushing her face, whistling in her ears. 

She sat down, arms on the railing, legs dangling above emptiness. 

Her weird sensation of being alone in the world broke off again when she heard laughter behind her, and she turned around to look at her new friends - Dahyun was speaking joyfully, moving her arms around a lot, Momo laughing giddily at whatever her girlfriend was speaking about. It was a nice sight to see, a change from the pile of corpses and starved pets running in the street. She got up to join them, catching up on the jokes Dahyun had been telling, allowing herself to laugh along, for the first time in a while. 

\--

“I’m not saying you’re bad at cooking, Chaeyoung, just that you need a bit more practice, maybe ?” Momo said as she looked at a plate, of, something ? the girl had tried to prepare. 

After spending the afternoon settling and taking care of their inventory, the trio decided to cook for dinner, using the camping cooking set the couple had been using since they started moving across Korea. 

“Sorry, I wasted some supply there,” the short girl said as her shoulders slumped. “I thought I was still okay with basic cooking, but it looks like living of just heating stuff for months wrecked it.” 

“It’s fine, let’s try again together !” Momo excitedly try to reassure Chaeyoung before Dahyun stepped in with a worried look.

“Nah, let me do it for you guys, you’re both catastrophic. I don’t think you have a saying on Chaeyoung’s cooking skills,” Momo playfully hit her girlfriend on the shoulder with an exaggerated scoff. “But if you two could go check if there’s stuff we can get in the kitchen area of this, uh, company, I would appreciate it.” 

The two girls made their way through the staircase they went through hours prior, stopping for a bit to look at a map of the floors, parting ways to check the two eating areas. Chaeyoung went through the 11th floor again, and time seemed to go slow for the third time that day - the light had shifted, from warm, burnung yellow to very dim red and deep blue, the night settling in. her steps on the carpeted floor sounded louder than during the day, and she hurried to where she was supposed to go, shadows starting to worry her. 

The kitchen door was closed, and Chaeyoung carefully opened it. Thankful that no bad smell came from the room, she stepped in, discovering the very clean state of the place. She looked into the fridge, only taking out three closed cans of food that were still edible, and a never opened bottle of soda. She closed the fridge’s door with her foot, and checked the shelves - one closed box of biscuits ? nice.

Chaeyoung hurried through the 11th floor again, and went up to find Momo, who wasn’t back in the staircase yet. She found her crouched down, surrounded by what she had found, looking down at something. She turned around to face Chaeyoung, and pointed at whatever she was observing. 

“I found a lost puppy,” the girl whispered, and Chaeyoung finally distinguished the frail, fluffy form on the floor. “Should we take it with us ?” Momo went to grab it, but got immediately stopped by Chaeyoung, who grabbed her arms, dropping her findings on the floor with a loud noise that echoed through the room. 

“No ! don’t touch it,” Momo looked pained, but backed up at the urge in Chaeyoung’s tone. “You don’t know what it could give you if it bites. Rabies or even the zombie infection, we don’t know. But I definitely don’t want that to happen and I’m sure you don’t either. Come on, let’s go.” 

“I’m sorry, little guy,” Momo whispered as they left, food supplies pressed against her chest. 

They told Dahyun about it, and spent dinner speaking about their pets. 

Momo fell asleep quickly that night, Dahyun reading by her side, quickly dropping her book as tiredness overcame her too. But Chaeyoung couldn’t find sleep yet, and left the tent to walk around the roof. 

The air was still warm that night, but much more bearable. She looked up at the stars, that had found their glorious light back once public lighting had stopped working - only a few poles were still lit up, and nothing could obstruct the light from Space anymore. She made her way to the corners of the roof, before deciding to do something a bit more productive. 

Chaeyoung went back to her backpack to get the chalk she had been carrying around, and started drawing on the floor, the moonlight as her only guidance. She liked the sound of the chalk on the floor, and her mind stopped wandering to subjects she didn’t want to think about for a short while, her eyes following every movement her hand would make. 

She stopped when the red chalk stick between her fingers broke in half, and she sat down with a sigh. She stayed quiet for a moment, but felt something heavy drop on her shoulders and started crying, sobbing into her hands as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up the couple a few meters away. 

Not speaking with anyone had made her forget about all the things she wanted to do before the apocalypse, and all her repressed feelings seemed to come back after the great day she had spent with her new friends. Seeing the two together had made her want to find her soulmates harder then before, and the deepening feeling that it would never happen was getting insufferable. 

Her fingers grazed on her soul marks - her skin felt warmer than usual, and the thought of her soulmates touching theirs too only crossed her mind for a second before she blamed it on the heat of August. 

She watched tears drop on the chalk drawing, the last line she drew getting completely ruined, chalk sliding away with the salty water, drawing new patterns on their own. 

“Chaeyoung ?” she shook her head as she heard Dahyun worridely ask, footsteps getting closer. “Are you okay ?” 

Dahyun sat by her side, not saying anything else as she let her try and calm down. It took a while for Chaeyoung to stop the tears and not feel like a rock had settled into her chest, but she eventually explained how she felt to Dahyun, who offered a comforting hand on her back as she spoke. Once she was done, Dahyun shifted a bit, and asked the other girl to look at her. 

“You know, when I saw you being so chill at the bus stop, I wondered how someone who looked as gentle as you could also wear so many weapons. I told myself you were some kind of war machine that had overcome everything that happened to her. But you’re, what, not even one year younger than me based on what we talked about, and now I’m seriously trying to find an answer as in how you managed to survive alone that long.” 

Chaeyoung listened to Dahyun, now looking down at the girl’s hand that was drawing with chalk while comforting her, adding pretty shapes to her own work. 

“I’m not saying you don’t have fighting skills, which I'm sure you do, but it’s more about -” Dahyun picked a new chalk color, taking a moment to think. “About how you managed to isolate yourself and still kick it. I’m pretty sure I wouldn't have been alive today without Momo. So i’m glad you’re opening up now. Better late than never,” Dahyun concluded, looking at the other girl with soft eyes. 

“Thank you. For taking me with you and for listening,” Chaeyoung offered a smile to Dahyun, who grinned back and opened her arms in response, hugging the other girl tightly when she finally stopped hesitating and went for it. 

“Ah, I want a hug, too,” Dahyun laughed when Momo plopped down next to them, trying her best to get both her girlfriend and Chaeyoung close to her, which almost made them all fall, but definitely got Chaeyoung to feel better. 

She fell asleep without much trouble after that, a promise of better days coming very soon easing her mind as she laid down. 

\-- 

“Wanna go to the library ?” Momo asked the next morning. They had all woken up early, knowing that it was best to do stuff in the morning or evening than in the middle of the day. 

“Oh, sure. I can look for an art supply store while we go there,” Chaeyoung answered as she slipped her knife back in her thigh pocket with ease. Even if the city seemed clear of zombies, they had to be ready to fight at any time. 

They went down the building quickly, and made their way across the city, stopping by the abandoned football field, discovering that nature had started to take back her right under the fake grass. The park right next to it was filled with life, with both plants and a lot of animals living freely in the green space. 

The wide road that they were following was empty, only a few cars left there, and Chaeyoung climbed up one of them, scaring the two others when she slipped and almost fell - but the laugh she let out told them that they had nothing to worry about. They reached the city center without troubles, and parted ways in the various streets to discover what they had to offer. 

Momo picked up a few books from the library, which was one of the less wrecked stores in the area. She hesitated to get more but got requested by Dahyun to help her open a box she found at a grocery store, and they marked the place on a map once they discovered the high quality canned food, celebrating with a high five. They would have to pick it up with the car later. 

Chaeyoung managed to find an art store with a bit of trouble, pushing the huge wooden planks at the entrance being a big problem. Most products were covered by dust, and she was surprised by a few rats that had find shelter in the abandoned store. She picked the highest quality watercolors and pencils possible, along with a stack of good paper, and headed out to discover more. 

She abruptly stopped in front of a camera store, and helped herself to one of the products in store. She didn’t know much about photography, but remembered how much she loved taking pictures - so she found a polaroid and numeric camera with battery still fully charged, and told herself than once this hell was over, she would be able to print the photos. She kept the polaroid in hand and put the rest in her bag, ready to leave again. 

She jumped from cars to cars in the street, snapped a pic of a colorful restaurant facade and shaking it as she went back to their meeting point, finding two satisfied looking Momo and Dahyun, who proposed to visit the Guryongsa Temple. Chaeyoung accepted, but only if they allowed her to take a picture of the two of them - which they, of course, agreed to. 

The temple they were going to was one of the most well known places to go around Wonju, and walking around the Chiaksan national park was a great experience on its own. Of course, the temple wasn’t ready at all to welcome tourists after it abandonment by the owners, and the group didn't see it in its glory - Chaeyoung still managed to praise it by saying that it was more authentic that way, and went inside, following Dahyun as momo simply sat at the entrance, hiding from the sun. 

“Crazy how long this building has been preserved,” Dahyun stated as she ran a hand on the wooden walls with curiosity and admiration, as Chaeyoung snapped a pic of her friend in the fascinating settings. 

Once she stopped shaking it and the photo appeared, she noticed something weird at the bottom and her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what it was. A ghost ? no, that would be impossible. Even more impossible than seeing zombies - oh. 

“Dahyun, stop !” 

“Wha-” 

Just as the girl turned around, she screamed, the zombie on the floor getting a hold of her ankle - Dahyun’s first reflex was to back away, but the strength of the monster stopped her for even getting away. Chaeyoung, a few steps away, didn’t hesitate to act, and threw her knife right on the zombie’s wrist, freeing Dahyun from its grasp. They got out of the building quickly, leaving Dahyun time to reach for her gun, and she shot the crawling zombie three times, the loud sounds of the bullets breaking the quietness of the park. 

Putrefied blood soaked the ancient floor, making its way towards Dahyun’s shoes - She backed a bit more, breath heavy from the scare and the adrenalyn of the attack, before her legs got a bit wobbly and Momo caught her. 

“Damn,” was the only thing Dahyun muttered with an anxious giggle as Momo took her away from the (truly) dead zombie, and Chaeyoung went back inside, axe in hand to check on the rest of the building. 

Judging from the zombie clothes as she passed by it and picked her knife up, she guessed he was one of the temple’s owners, one that wanted to stay and paid the price for it. There didn’t appear to be more zombies, and she went back to the front to check on Dahyun, worried that even his hand could have done physical damage. 

“She’s fine, a little shaken, but not hurt.” Momo reassured her. 

“Have you guys never been attacked by zombies before ?” 

“We’ve been avoiding them a lot. We’ve had fights, but it’s the first time that Dahyun gets this close to one,” Momo said as she looked at her girlfriend a few steps away. “But you look fine. Did this used to be your daily life ?” 

“Not, exactly like this, but I spent a good part of my time protecting buildings full of people when it all started. One of our teacher used to serve in the military, and I got to learn a lot before our school had to get evacuated.” 

“Have you ever had to, uh, put down one of your classmates ?” 

“Yes,” Chaeyoung crossed her arms as her gaze longed on Dahyun’s ankle. “I don’t want to think about it.” 

“Hm. sorry,” Momo apologized, rubbing her forehead. “Is it possible that more zombies are hiding in the park ?” 

“I hope not,” Chaeyoung looked around, hands still hanging onto her axe tight. “But I'm afraid you’re right.” 

Momo looked at the direction Chaeyoung was focused on, and swore when she saw the movement in the bushes. She alerted Dahyun, who still looked a bit troubled, but remained strong and got up to join them in front of the temple’s door. 

“Barricading ourselves in isn’t a good idea,” Chaeyoung whispered to the couple. “The only thing we’ll manage to do is get stuck in there if it’s a horde. I suggest running and shooting if needed…” 

Which was exactly what they did, not losing any time. They ran down the stairs at the entrance of the temple area, and Chaeyoung only stopped at the bottom to check if they were being followed, gasping when 5 zombies peered up at the top of the steps. For an instant, none of them moved, and Chaeyoung stayed still as she aimed for the middle one. 

The only moving thing were the leaves under the wind, and she felt a drip of sweat roll down her neck as the stand off continued - until one of the zombies suddenly rushed forward with a scream, beating any other zombie she had ever seen running, and she shot, blowing off its head, giving the notice for the others to attack her too. 

Back to running, she gestured for Momo and Dahyun who had stopped to check on her a few meters away to start moving again. She could hear the grunting behind her but didn’t look back, making sure to watch her friends instead. 

She thanked Momo’s awesome reflexes when a zombie popped up to their left, and her first reaction was to step to the side before shooting it right on its neck. Chaeyoung finished the job when she jumped over it, dropping a small grenade for the 4 runners that were behind her, smiling as the explosion rang loudly in the park. 

They managed to reach the place’s tourist parking before things got worse, Momo and Dahyun already in the car, shouting for Chaeyoung to hurry, telling her that she wasn’t heading to the car alone. But of course, things couldn’t be too easy with zombies, and one decided to take the leap of its life by jumping right in front of Chaeyoung, who stopped dead in her tracks, to the horror of the two girls in the car. 

They didn’t know if they had to feel afraid after seeing Chaeyoung swing her axe so well it cut off the zombie’s head in one swift move or if they should feel relieved, but the girl looked very much determined to live and Dahyun quickly opened the passenger door for her to jump in. 

Momo drove off quickly, Chaeyoung looking back at the zombies from the rolled down window, not hesitating to give them the finger with a victorious shout. 

“Girl, we haven’t been together for longer than two days and I'm already thinking that you’re crazy,” Dahyun told Chaeyoung as she turned around her seat to check on her friends. “That was some crazy action back there. And to think you were crying last night !” 

Chaeyoung only laughed, wiping sweat from her forehead away before leaning against the window, catching her breath. They stopped by the grocery store before going back on the roof, where they filled buckets in the still somehow functioning bathroom to take what they called a shower. Since it was too hot to do anything outside now, they opted for hanging out at the highest floor instead of on the roof. 

Chaeyoung tried out her watercolors as Momo started one of her books, Dahyun sorting out the supply they had found in the box. 

“Say, Chaeng, how do you deal with zombies so easily ? not physically, but mentally. It’s - still killing people, in a way.” 

Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun, who was staring at her with a curious look. She looked back down on her paper, painted a thin blue lines and decided to answer. 

“Momo told me you haven’t fought much, so I understand why you don’t get it,” she dipped her brush into the dirty water cup next to the paper. “But once you know that there’s no way out for these people, yet, you give them the best outcome. There’s no humanity left in them, you know.” 

Her answer was met by a short silence on Dahyun’s end. 

“But, let’s consider than one of us turns into a zombie, or if your soulmates get affected.” 

“Yeah ?” 

“If we asked you to end our lives, even if you have a bit of hope that there’s a cure, would you do it ?” 

“Yes,” Chaeyoung didn’t hesitate, her brush moving smoothly on the paper, eyes focused. She could feel dahyun’s gaze on her, but didn’t want to look back. She knew it was an answer some never seemed to grasp, and after spending a bit of time with Dahyun, she knew she was one of those. 

“Okay. then I will do the same if it happens to you.” Chaeyoung paused and finally looked at Dahyun, who didn’t look like she was joking. The short girl looked at Momo, who had paused her reading to stare at her girlfriend, too. “Is it surprising ? you’ve convinced me.” Dahyun added as she got up to lean next to the broken window, looking down on the city. 

“Careful, we don’t want you to fall to death, Dahyun,” Momo warned, clearly worried, and the girl walked back to sit next to her. 

They spent the rest of their day lazing around, which would turn out to be the summary of their week. Nothing much happened, except for the mistake of going to the zoo to check it out only to realize the animals had either escaped, or had died from missing care and treatment. 

They eventually decided to head to Seoul, where they knew they had to chance to find more people, and more zombies, but it was worth the stop. Momo told the two other girls that the trip would take an hour and a half, and they efficiently got all their stuff into the car before driving off. 

Chaeyoung did origami with Dahyun in the back seats, trying to do whatever Momo was requesting them too, the book they got at the library earlier during the week being of much help. Soon enough, the empty front seat was filled by paper creatures, and the trip came to an end. 

The closer they were getting to Seoul, the more borders and anti zombies weapons were scattered on the roads. Momo drove slowly to avoid them, the two girls in the back seat doing their best to help. It seemed to take longer to get into the city than to get there from Wonju, and Momo grunted as they finally got in. 

The street weren’t welcoming, tags plastered on every wall, bodies left to rot at every corner, and they opted for the low quality gas masks they had found in Wonju to stop the smell from being too bad. Most shops were ruined, and there were still traces of fights everywhere. 

They decided to head for Myeong-dong, also called the bright tunnel, a famous commercial area they thought could be best to find supplies and other groups of survivors. But they onyl discovered the place trashed, no one in sight, only a few bright spots still working, most of them smashed or simply not working anymore. 

They were going to leave when Chaeyoung felt a tingling sensation on her shoulder, and reached for her soulmates marks instantly. She looked up to see a faint figure move from a window and stood still, unsure if it could be a wandering zombie or something greater than that. 

“Chaeng ?” Dahyun called out, but she didn’t react, looking around like she was expecting someone. 

And that someone ended up coming out of a hidden door, a bat in hand, observing her with suspicion for a moment, looking at her up and down, studying her before lowering her weapon, and Chaeyoung watched with surprise as a colored spot on the woman’s knee slowly faded to white. She felt her shoulder tiggle a bit more, and realized what was going on. 

Chaeyoung lowered her gas mask, and stared at the woman standing in front of her. They both seemed to hesitate, but the stranger got closer first, taking away her own breathing protecting, and offered her hand to the short girl. 

“Hi, I’m Nayeon. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, partner,” the woman introduced herself, and Chaeyoung shook her hand with a laugh. 

“Chaeyoung. I thought this day would never come,” she admitted with a reassured smile, feeling all the tension she had been keeping on her back leave her shoulders all at once. 

“But you still managed to kick it, I see. Good job.” 

Getting praised by one of her soulmate felt like the most uplifting thing in the world, and Chaeyoung wondered how great what was to come would feel. She introduced Dahyun and Momo to Nayeon, and the woman offered them shelter, leading them up to her safe place.

“You’re going to meet the last one of our soulmate trio, Chaeyoung. She’s been waiting for a while, too,” Nayeon told them as they went up the stairs, toying with her heys under Chaeyoung’s incredibly thankful gaze. 

“Dang, two girls just for you ? that’s lucky,” Dahyun exclaimed from behind them, getting a playful shove from Momo and a squeal out. Nayeon smiled at the comment and unlocked a heavy door, welcoming them inside their place. 

“Mina, I’ve got some good n-” 

“Gosh, they’re here ? for real ? my mark just turned fully white,” a girl appeared from a corner, a huge smile on her face, looking down at her wrist, which was wrapped by two white shapes. She looked up and locked eyes with Chaeyoung, who didn’t really know what to do, but the second she got embraced by the girl called Mina, she knew she had nothing to worry about. 

She respond to the hug by giving it back with a giggle, not helping the giddy state she was in at that moment. Everything felt light and safe as she finally found the last missing parts of her own soul. 

Nayeon quickly showed them around, revealing a very much organized space, and the little group spent the rest of the day learning about one another, especially Nayeon, Chaeyoung and Mina.  
The youngest of the three listened carefully to the story of how her two soulmates managed to meet each other - which happened thanks to a lot of luck, some really precise timing and sitting next to each other on a place, something Chaeyoung was delighted to hear about. What a striking way to meet your other half. 

She told them she never got to graduate high school nor join the university of her dreams, and was more than thankful to hear the two older girls tell her stories of what they went through too. The scare, the mutual terrorizing thoughts that they might never find her because of the apocalypse, the hope that got them through it all. They told her about their own studies and what Chaeyoung would definitely catch up on once this hellish situation was over, and how they would do anything to help her get to her goals - the younger girl having watched most of her family suffer from the disease only revealing how difficult her situation would have been if the apocalypse had ended sooner, without meeting her soulmates.  
Mina knew her parents were safe, and that was something they were glad to hear. 

The next 3 days were spent discovering more about what they enjoyed doing, what they shared or not. Chaeyoung convinced Mina to paint a wall with her once they would find a big enough supply of paint, and promised to learn japanese with her and Momo. Nayeon took care of reminding Chaeyoung how to use a kitchen the right way, which ended up with a few broken eggs and smoke, but with a good meal nevertheless. The older girl also turned out to be a whiny, attention seeking that Chaeyoung was more than happy to satisfy and spoil her whenever she asked for something - usually physical contact, and hugs were a common occurrence even after a few hours together. 

“I consider myself as a good sniper,” Nayeon said one evening at their dinner table, smiling when Mina corrected with ‘great sniper’. “I prefer hitting from afar than getting too close, you know.” 

“I don’t know, actually,” Chaeyoung answered as she stole a piece of omelette from her soulmate’s plate. “I like hitting them as hard as I can, it’s satisfying.” 

“Can confirm,” Dahyun said with a mouthful of rice, choking afterwards under the disappointed gaze of Momo, who had to serve her a glass of water. 

“But then why did you welcome us with a bat ?” Chaeyoung asked when she finished mocking Dahyun’s coughing. 

“Looked cool.” 

“Good point.” 

Chaeyoung got her first soulmate kiss from Mina when they went out together one night, the japanese girl wanting to show her something she would sure she was going to love. She took the younger girl to the Bukchon Hanok Village after Chaeyoung had revealed that she never had found the time to visit it, and Mina told her that she left during the day to install all the lanterns that lit up their path as they discovered the old, traditional korean houses. 

Chaeyoung had both of her cameras with her, and didn’t forget to snap pics as they walked, taking more of Mina than of the buildings surrounding her, much to her soulmate pleasure, who ended the trip by telling her that she had found enough paint for the two of them to finally work on a mural together. 

At that moment, she only wanted to take a picture to commemorate, but a careful hand lowered the camera, another lifted her shin up, and soft lips pressing on her owns told her that a picture really wasn’t needed. 

Nayeon didn’t waste any time before complaining when they came back, and Chaeyoung got way more kisses than intended that night. Not that she was opposed to it, but it felt overwhelming - the good kind of overwhelming, thankfully, and she didn’t stop herself for barging about it to Dahyun the next day. 

Day which marked her first fight against zombies with her soulmates, and meeting with a bunch of other survivors in Seoul. It was a very organized city, and most of the threats were dealt with really efficiently, Nayeon showing off her incredible sniper skills, and Chaeyoung not hesitating to give her two girls a scare by going full berserk mode on a group of zombies stuck in a corner. 

Mina asked her to never do that again as they burned the clothes that she had worn when the fight happened, and the young girl avoided more scolding when she asked what Mina thought about what she had done. 

“I was ready to yell at you to get away, even go down there and pull you back, but you looked confident and Momo assured me you knew what you were doing,” she answered with a smile, touching the burning clothes with an iron bar, pushing the pile away from them. “And honestly ? it was hot.” 

“Totally,” Nayeon confirmed as she appeared behind Chaeyoung, crouching down next to her and wrapping her arms around her neck. “But please tell us before going all in like that, ‘kay ? it was still worrying.”

“I had a marvelous sniper and a great team behind my back, I had nothing to be afraid of,” Chaeyoung assured them with a giggle, Nayeon welcoming the praise with a kiss on her shoulder. “Oh, when are we making the mural, by the way ?” 

“Maybe we can go look for a nice spot tomorrow ?” 

“Can I come with you guys ?” 

“Sure !” 

If things were feeling perfectly good and the world safe to Chaeyoung, it didn’t mean everything really was. 

A sudden wave of zombies reached the center of the city in the middle of the night during the final week of August, before they could even start painting and not many were ready for it. The fight started in a less organized way than the previous one, and Chaeyoung found herself stranded with Mina and a group of men in an under-construction area, which they hoped would slow down the zombies, but only made things worse. 

It all happened very quickly. They were aware it was hell in the city, multiple fires lit up everywhere and screams echoing in the empty streets. The floor of the construction site wasn’t good ground at all, and it didn’t take long for the most advanced infected people to tear apart one of the guys and make Chaeyoung unload her gun on another to protect someone from the group, who ended up being bitten anyway. 

Hell let loose even more as the guys panicked, one accidentally starting a fire and another climbing up to protect himself, causing the zombies to get crazier. Mina and Chaeyoung were facing the zombies together, trying their best to remain calm and focused, until Mina got bitten in the arm - the scream she let out alerted Chaeyoung quickly enough, and she beat the zombie in an instant, but she knew it was too late already. 

The youngest helped her girlfriend get away from the zombies, hiding inside a wide concrete tube, trying her best to calm her down. 

“Chaeyoung, it burns,” Mina complained with tears, hand clenched near the biting area. 

“I know, hang on, we can still take care of the wound,” Chaeyoung realized that she had left the emergency medical kit on the field, and dashed to get it, looking up to quickly check on the remaining guy to see how he was doing - only to watch him shoot aimlessly, cutting the few strings that were holding a huge building block, right above Mina. 

“Holy shit !” Chaeyoung exclaimed and ran to her soulmate, but nothing would have made her fast enough to stop the impact. She winced as the block exploded on the tube before rushing to get to Mina, who seemed okay, until Chaeyoung noticed what the block had fallen on. 

Both of the girl’s legs were crushed under it, and pulling Mina away from the mess to avoid any more damage felt like it was Chaeyoung who was cutting off her legs. The japanese girl was screaming against her palm, trying to muffle a noise that was nothing but pure pain, one that was hurting chaeyoung who felt more useless than anything. 

She dropped on her knees in the middle of the field, breath heavy as she watched the aftermath of the accidents, the devastating sight of her soulmate’s almost perfectly cut in half legs, and she suppressed a sob.

“Chaeyoung,” she looked down at Mina, whose face was tainted both by blood, dirt and tears. “Look.” her arm was already turning alarmingly green and blue, and Chaeyoung knew the only way to stop the spread would be to cut the arm, but she was not equipped for it at all. 

Mina sensed her distress, looked at the quickly spreading fire, at her arm, at her missing legs, and broke a whine to put her gun in her soulmate’s hand before biting down on her lip, looking up at the girl she now trusted with much more than her life, the girl she had learned to love under a few days spent together. 

“What ?” Chaeyoung asked as she grabbed the weapon - Mina lifted it to her forehead with her remaining working hand before grabbing the younger girl’s jacket, one they had picked together the day prior at the sight of rain coming soon. “No, no way,” she argued, lowering the gun back. 

“Do it, Chaeyoung, come on,” Mina asked through gritted teeth, blood still pouring from her cut off legs, hand holding onto Chaeyoung tightly. The short girl remembered telling Dahyun that she would not hesitate killing her infected soulmates if asked, but looking into Mina’s eyes was pulling too much on her heart, not enough on the trigger. “Chaeyoung, listen. I love you, but I need you to fucking fire the gun !” 

The last plea was too much. Chaeyoung aimed at her soulmate’s head, closed her eyes and shot, the loud bang of the gun exploding her tympans, her shoulder suddenly hurting like hell, resonating with Mina’s head being thrown off by the bullet’s impact. Her hand let go of Chaeyoung, and Nayeon, who had been looking for them for a while, popped up behind her along with the sound of a car and grabbed her, pulling her up on her feet forcefully. 

“We have to go,” the older girl insisted, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling too. Chaeyoung weakly obliged, giving a last look to Mina’s body, and the flames that were already starting to swallow it. 

Nayeon hurried them to the van, both the pain and the heavy smoke from the fire getting closer filling her eyes with tears, blurring her vision - she let Chaeyoung go inside first and jumped in, hands whipping on her cheeks before she closed the doors, watching the fire get closer. She slammed the doors closed, and Momo started driving away. 

“I didn’t get to paint with her,” Chaeyoung muttered with a broken voice, the gun dropped at her feet. Nayeon stayed quiet as she sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her thighly. She looked at her hurting knee, watching one of her marks slowly turn black - the first that had turned white. Her hand rubbed on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, fingers trying to ease the pain she knew the younger girl was feeling there too. 

Dahyun peered at the back of the van, looking at her two friends with worry. 

“This is terrible,” she whispered, Momo sighing as an answer. 

“We weren’t ready for this. Knowing Chaeyoung, she would have preferred dying there than watching Mina asking her to fire.” 

“Probably,” Dahyun sat back in her seat, looking at the grey cloud filled sky in front of them, hoping that the fire would not spread too much and that a thunderstorm, or simply rain, would drop later that day. “What can we do to help ?” 

“Nothing, for now. I think it’s better if we give them some time,” Momo sped up once they left the neighborhood, heading to the only still standing hospital in town. “We just need to stay available if they ever need anything.” 

The hospital welcomed them even if they were clearly short staffed, and Chaeyoung refused to speak for 2 days, making it even harder for Nayeon, who couldn’t stop looking down at the dark spot wrapped around a bright white one on her left knee. After 3 days at the hospital and complete silence from Chaeyoung, she decided to tell her a story. 

“Okay, hm,” she took a breath and started fidgeting her leg, not even sure her soulmate was listening. “When I was a kid, I got into a bad car accident. The kind you don’t fully realize could have taken your life if no one tells you about it. It hurt my left knee really bad, and I was scared for months that it would have affected my soulmate marks so badly that they would be gone. I was terrified that they would be whipped out of my body forever, and that the two of you would get yours erased, with no proof that I ever was your other part once,” Chaeyoung seemed to react, breaking out of the weird trance she had been stuck in for days. 

“But they came back once the injury healed. I felt so reassured, I think I cried back then. It meant I would still be meaningful for some people, for two awesome men or women on earth that I knew were going to treat me like the best thing they had ever encountered. And they did. I’m so glad I got to spend some time with them, even if it was not very long,” Nayeon looked at Chaeyoung with teary eyes, and the young girl got closer, sitting at the side of the bed. 

“I’m so sorry,” she finally spoke up in a shaky, tired voice, and she immediately reached for Nayeon when the girl opened her arms for her. “It’s all my fault, i shouldn't have - i just - i’m sorry,” she whimpered as her throat tightened, stopping her from saying more. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Nayeon whispered, glad to finally have her girl back, a girl she hoped would find her strength back as quickly as she managed to show her and Mina how good the world still was. 

\-- 

On their side, Momo and Dahyun took care of making a small, more meaningful than anything tombstone since they didn’t find Mina’s body after the fire. They had stuck one of Chaeyoung drawings and pictures behind a glass layer on the stone, picking the best flowers they could find as decorations, and showed it to the couple once they got out of the hospital, which helped to raise their mood up a bit. 

The couple had talked about the tragic accident on multiple occasions, and were still thinking about it as they parted to sleep that evening, Nayeon and Chaeyoung finally back home. 

“I wonder how it feels like to get your mark to turn dark,” Dahyun whispered as she held Momo’s hand, playing with her fingers with a bit of worry.

“Let’s hope we won’t get to live through it before a long, long time,” Momo whispered back as she snuggled into Dahyun, who happily hummed at the closure, and they fell asleep. 

Sadly, it didn’t take long for another wave to hit. No one knew where the zombies were coming from, but it was getting harder and harder to defend Seoul, and they had lost a huge number of survivors the past few days, making the situation even more complicated. Chaeyoung stayed safe at home, Nayeon only settling on the roof and not far away to help as a sniper, and Momo and Dahyun headed for the front lines to help as much as they could. 

The plan was to blow up one of the main street the zombies always seemed to take, and they got assigned to take care of the explosion. They climbed their way up two buildings, from a short one to a much taller on its side, far away from the explosion. 

Once the horde got where they needed it to be, Dahyun activated the trap. It efficiently got rid of all of them, the explosion being an impressive sight to look at. 

But they had omitted that the buildings had not supported the multiple explosion caused by the previous huge wave, and 3 came crashing at the same time, hitting the one the couple was standing on. Dahyun stumbled off the border, catching a rope in extremis, but it didn't support her body and quickly snapped - not quickly enough for Momo to miss it, and she grabbed it before it could drop Dahyun in the void. 

She tightly hang on it, wrapping it around her hand in an effort to stop it from escaping. 

“Momo, let go of the rope, for fuck’s sake, it’s hurting you,” Dahyun shouted with worry as she eyed her soulmate’s hand get more and more red the longer she held onto the rope. 

“No way, I'm not letting you fall to your death, idiot !” 

“You’re the one who’s being ridiculous here ! stop trying to pull me up -” 

Momo didn’t listen and gave a final pull, gathering all the strength she had left, and managed to bring Dahyun to the top, immediately wrapping her into a hug once she was safe. They heard a loud crack, and realized it was time to move before the whole building would crash down. They ran down the stairs, the place shaking more and more as they reached the platform to the next, safer building. Momo didn’t lose time and jumped right away, clapping her hands in victory, turning right when Dahyun started her jump. 

She didn’t even get time to react when the floor under her feet broke down, revealing a hole right where she was standing - for Momo, time slowed down as she watched Dahyun fall, 10 floors high with the collapsing building. It seemed the few seconds of the fall weren’t even enough for its victim to realize what was happening, and the last thing Momo caught of her girlfriend was wide eyes and a frozen, confused smile. 

She gasped when the hole finished to swallow everything whole before running down the building she was standing at the top of, rushing towards the falling area. She got hit by deprits, but the pain seemed to be nothing compared to the one that was starting to sting her neck. 

She cursed under her breath as she pressed a hand on her soulmate mark, skin way too warm under her fingers. Completely out of breath, she started searching around the debris for Dahyun, trying her best not to cry as she pulled her out of a huge pile. 

She coughed from the dust, neck paralyzed by the pain, taking Dahyun to a safer place. She gently dropped her in the middle of the empty road, checking for a pulse, a breath, but there was nothing. 

“Come on, baby, open your eyes,” she muttered as she started applying CPR, but it didn’t seem to do the trick. Her left cheek had been cut open, and her right arm was bleeding - Momo wasn’t sure, but it looked like she had a broken leg, too. She put a bit more hope into the CPR, wishing for the best, but when it didn’t seem to work out, she stopped, the dust and her neck pain becoming unbearable. 

“You can’t abandon me like that,” Momo started sobbing, head dropping on Dahyun’s stomach, hands wrapped around the insufferable pain at the back of her neck. “This is so unfair. I told you not to get too close to the edge, you idiot. This can’t be really happening, can it ?”

She didn’t know how long she stayed crying next to Dahyun, muttering to herself, hoping for her soulmate to answer before Nayeon and Chaeyoung found her. She felt like she was an outsider from the scene when Nayeon pulled her away from Dahyun, Chaeyoung checking on her state. The whole world around her was silent, and she wasn’t getting a single word that Nayeon was telling her, speaking to her face to face, hands firmly holding onto her shoulders. 

She watched as Chaeyoung realized what had happened, the younger girl clapping her hands over her mouth, and it broke her even more to see the girl’s reaction. She knew how much Dahyun meant to her friend too, and even if she was aware the stabbing pain in her neck and heart couldn’t be topped, she realized she wasn’t suffering alone, and it managed to stab her even harder. She dropped forward onto Nayeon, who was getting an explanation from Chaeyoung, hands reaching for the girl’s shirt, holding on it for dear life. 

She wished nothing was real, not even the fabric under her fingers.  
But it was, and not even the darkness that surrounded her when she closed her eyes could hide that fact. 

\-- 

After this second accident, one that almost pushed Chaeyoung back into her bubble, the girls decided that it was not safe to stay in Seoul anymore, and decided to move two days later. Momo was doing her best to help, the mark on her neck still terribly hurting, but she knew how much Nayeon and Chaeyoung were still affected by Mina’s death, too, so she pushed through. 

They passed by the two tombstones they had made for their lost lovers before leaving for good, Momo muttering a ‘bullshit world, bullshit place’ as they saw the last sign indicating Seoul on their way out. 

They went back to Wonju, Nayeon driving to let Momo rest, and it really started to feel like the end of summer. It was still hot outside, but something in the air had shifted, and Chaeyoung sensed a faint smell of change.

The city wasn’t as quiet as when they left, Nayeon noticing that a horde of zombies had found shelter here too, although, it looked like they weren’t under any dangers if they stayed hidden.

But the 11th floor was still as mesmerizing, the tent still standing on the roof, and her chalk drawing still well. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but trace over the little shapes Dahyun had drawn back at the beginning of August, before joining Nayeon and Momo back at their hiding spot.

They were sorting through their stuff when a static noise broke the silence, and they all stopped, worry settling in at the foriegn and alarming sound. 

“Wait, I think the noise is coming from that box,” Nayeon opened it, getting a rusty radio out, calibrating it to try and get what was being said, hitting it a few times before it seemed to finally work. 

“... rescue team. Mission SeptemberX is on its save to save you. I repeat, we are on our way. Hold tight to where you are and don’t give up. Good luck.” the voice only said under a few seconds before cutting off, leaving them in silence again. 

They weren’t sure what was to come, the radio giving them only ears hurting sounds after delivering its message. Momo turned it off, putting it back inside the box. Would the rescuing plan take long to go into action, or would they be picked up the next morning ? 

They didn’t think about it much at all, sitting down at the edge of the building, looking over the city spread under their dangling feet. Nayeon opened a bottle of beer, proposing one to Momo, who accepted. Chaeyoung only took a deep breath as she recalled her first time here - The terrible heat, the laughter of Momo, the crying.  
They watched the sun set behind a huge wave of zombies, unsure about the future, but confident that they would live, in any way possible, for the ones they had lost. 

And for once,  
It didn’t feel hot.

**Author's Note:**

> a few important points i want to adress 
> 
> \- rest in peace, Goo Hara. i'm sorry you had to go through this, and i hope you're better where you are now. i wish the industry and korea overall wasn't so shitty towards people like you. nobody deserves this  
\- jihyo dating kang daniel ?? i'm super happy for her  
\- CHAEYOUNGS QG PHOTOSHOOT HOLY FUCK !!! LIKE GOD i love her . my girl  
\- i really, really want to write some jeongsachaeng next so that's a thing to look forward to
> 
> EDIT just saw chaeyoung had health issues going on.. hope she'll recover quickly :(


End file.
